


Пытки портят характер

by tsepesh



Series: Трудовыебудни директора Кренника [3]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: — А пробовали напоить и опохмелиться не давать?— Да что мы, звери, что ли?!





	Пытки портят характер

Название: Пытки портят характер  
Автор: fandom Death Star 2017  
Бета: fandom Death Star 2017  
Задание: «Всякий вопрос имеет две стороны. Чтобы добиться успеха, надо поддерживать обе»  
Размер: драббл, 581 слово  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Уилхафф Таркин, Орсон Кренник, Данстиг Птерро, Кассиан Эндор, штурмовики смерти  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Ответ на этот фик. В целом укладывается в старый анекдот: "— А пробовали напоить и опохмелиться не давать? — Да что мы, звери, что ли?!".  
Примечание/Предупреждения: мат, сомнительный юмор  
Для голосования: #. fandom Death Star 2017 - "Пытки портят характер"

 

ТАРКИН: Директор, вы там повстанца поймали, говорят?  
КРЕННИК: Поймали.  
ТАРКИН: Допросили?  
КРЕННИК: Допросили.  
ТАРКИН: Что-нибудь сказал?  
КРЕННИК: Ничего не сказал, матерился, все в отчете.  
ТАРКИН: Значит, плохо допрашивали. Займитесь лично.  
КРЕННИК: Со всем уважением, губернатор, но что могу я против профессиональных дознавателей?  
ТАРКИН (умильно) : Кренник, у вас же такое славное боевое прошлое. Тряхните стариной, о результатах потом доложите.

Через какое-то время.  
ТАРКИН: Как результаты, директор?  
КРЕННИК: Я вам только что полтора часа отчитывался о них.  
ТАРКИН: Ах, я не об этом. Как поживает ваш пленник?  
КРЕННИК: Допрашиваем, губернатор.  
ТАРКИН: А, раз допрашиваете, то продолжайте-продолжайте.

После этого разговора; кабинет Кренника. Входит Кренник, за ним охрана. Посреди кабинета стоит клетка полтора на полтора на полтора, в клетке сидит капитан Андор. Кренник делает лицом выражение «шозанах» и поворачивается к штурмовикам смерти, которые охраняли дверь.  
КРЕННИК: Шозанах?!  
ШТУРМОВИКИ (в один голос, грустно и виновато): Приказ Таркина.  
КРЕННИК (сдерживая рвущееся «да он охуел вконец!»): Какой именно?  
Штурмовик справа протягивает ему пад. Кренник читает и делает сложные щи .  
КРЕННИК (про себя): Так, сроки не установлены. Зато исполнитель — я лично, без права передоверия. Ну и что мне с ним делать?  
КАПИТАН АНДОР (из клетки): Отпустить?  
Кренник и штурмовики смотрят. Кренник ещё не отошел от приказа Таркина, трупперы просто.  
КРЕННИК (с сарказмом): А-а-а, говорящий повстанец.  
КАПИТАН АНДОР (просто чтобы возразить): Разговаривающий.  
КРЕННИК: Так что ж до этого молчал?  
КАПИТАН АНДОР: Так до этого в клетку не сажали, сарлакки охуевшие.  
КРЕННИК: Известно ли тебе (сверяется с приказом) местонахождение штаба повстанцев?  
КАПИТАН АНДОР (изображая вора): Не-а, начальник, не того взяли.  
КРЕННИК: Так и пишем, говорить отказывается. Уберите его отсюда.  
ШТУРМОВИК СЛЕВА: Простите, директор, гранд-мофф Таркин приказал клетку не убирать до тех пор, пока он не ответит на вопросы.  
КРЕННИК (на хаттском): Ну и не пиздоглазое ли он мудопроебище после этого?  
КАПИТАН АНДОР (заинтересованно): Это вы так о гранд-моффе?  
КРЕННИК (переходя на общегалактический): Нет, о вас.  
КАПИТАН АНДОР: Тогда скучно, меня за это время уже и похлеще называли.  
КРЕННИК: Рад за вас.  
Кренник проходит к столу, кладет на него пад, жестом отсылает охрану. В кабинет заходит Птерро. Кренник жестом прерывает его приветствие.  
ПТЕРРО: Мне распорядиться, чтобы сюда передали пыточного дроида?  
КРЕННИК (отстраненно): Распорядись. Вот мне, по его мнению, делать нехуй больше? Тут за сутки уже три ЧП произошло...  
ПТЕРРО (поглядывая на клетку): Может, её накрыть чем звукоизолирующим?  
КРЕННИК: Давай. Заодно спроси, нет ли у нас сыворотки правды.  
КАПИТАН АНДОР: Да вы вконец охренели там? А если у меня аллергия какая?  
КРЕННИК (устало): Одной проблемой будет меньше.  
ПТЕРРО: Шеф, тут начальники отделов.  
КРЕННИК: Срочные есть?  
ПТЕРРО: Вроде нет.  
КРЕННИК: Тогда завтра. Найди для этого что-нибудь, не уши же ему отрезать, в самом деле.  
КАПИТАН АНДОР: Да и бесполезно это.  
КРЕННИК: Собственный опыт?  
КАПИТАН АНДОР (понимая, что спорол лишнего, тоном ниже): Вроде того.  
КРЕННИК: Отлично. У меня в кабинете — клетка с агрессивным террористом с отличным слухом, работать как-то надо, но убрать я её никуда не могу. Птерро, может, кабинет куда перенести?  
ПТЕРРО: Сожалею, директор, в приказе сказано держать в вашем кабинете.  
КРЕННИК (с обреченной надеждой): Мы назовем его по-другому? Не кабинетом директора, например.  
ПТЕРРО: Сожалею.  
КРЕННИК (неразборчиво что-то бормочет, встряхивается): Тогда найди мне звукоизоляцию для этого бойца, психотропные и освободи время где-нибудь в расписании, чтобы не сильно в ущерб стройке.  
ПТЕРРО: Слушаюсь, сэр.  
КРЕННИК: Свободен.  
Птерро выходит. Кренник некоторое время смотрит в пространство, потом достает из ящика стола бутылку и стакан. Наливает, пьет залпом, занюхивает рукавом.  
КАПИТАН АНДОР: Силен.  
КРЕННИК (открывая закрытые ранее глаза): Закроешь рот на ближайший час — и тебе налью.  
КАПИТАН АНДОР: Кажется, вы как-то неправильно меня пытаете, но мне уже нравится.


End file.
